Battles
by A.Ham1776
Summary: Nyotalia Spain and Italy show up in the Hetalia universe explaining to the male nations that their world was taken over by the nyotalia 2p's and if they didn't believe them then the same will become of their world. And without a lot of training and teamwork, there will be bloodshed. Rated T (maybe M later on)


Ludwig was driving through the busy streets of New York trying to reach the large building where the G8 meeting was being held. Feliciano was sleeping soundly in the passenger seat, letting out tiny noises every now and then.

"Mein Gott, how long is this going to take!?" The blond yelled, frustrated at the large amount of traffic and the fact that the meeting was slowly creeping closer. Italy began to stir in the passenger seat, stretching his arms before sitting up.

"Hey Germany…?" He asked, turning to the blond and pressing his palms to his stomach.

"What is it Italy?" The man sounded aggravated because, well, he was to be completely honest.

Italy looked lost in thought for a moment before responding.

"I have this weird feeling in my stomach… like something is going to happen… have you ever had that feeling Germany?" He asked, his voice quieter than usual. The last time he had this feeling was right before the First World War happened.

"Ja… I have…" Ludwig replied, his hands gripping the wheel. They sat in silence for the rest of the drive, Feliciano looking out the window and singing softly. He always loved the rain… It is relaxing and he didn't have to do training.

After another 15 minutes of driving they finally pulled into the parking lot of the meeting building, the rain was now just a soft drizzle. Even though the parking lot was full the whole building was completely empty of citizens. America made the whole meeting entirely closed to the public so there was no chance of them being overheard. After all, no one knew about the personifications.

"Come on Italy, we need to make sure we are there on time." the German warned, even though they still had a good 10 minutes before the meeting officially started. They took the elevator up to the 10th floor.

They walked down a number of corridors before reaching the meeting room. It was a large room with a huge wooden conference table in the center with 9 chairs (I like to involve Romano he is half of Italy.) There were large windows making up the two corner walls facing away from the building.

Alfred, Matthew, Arthur and Francis were already there, so now we are waiting on Kiku and Ivan. Ludwig and Feliciano took their seats and Germany started laying out papers from his briefcase.

Kiku joined them a few minutes later and Ivan and Lovino only moments after, explaining that he was late because of traffic.

The meeting began with Alfred, who pulled some papers out of his briefcase. The subject of this meeting was about current world affairs and any issues the country's are having. The American was talking about the new President and what he plans to do to make sure he doesn't make any huge mistakes.

However, about halfway through his speech his eyes wandered and his glance landed on 2 figures on the roof top. His voice slowly stopped as he saw one figure stepping closer and closer to the edge of the very high roof. Everyone else looked where he was looking.

The girl who was getting closer to the edge had tears rolling down her slightly olive toned skin. When she was about a foot from the edge Alfred ran out of the room, trying to get outside as fast as possible. Arthur, Francis, Ludwig and Feliciano followed. They all tried to listen into the girls conversation.

"You don't have to do this…" A soft Spanish accent said, her voice brimmed with sadness and despair.

"I wish that were true…" Another voice said. The girl walked away from the edge before running and jumping over the building's ledge.

"No!" Feliciano cried and Alfred ran forward, catching the girl in his arms. Her eyes were clenched tightly and her face was damp. Her auburn hair was in a high ponytail. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal bright amber eyes.

Her eyes met Alfreds and she sighed, shaking her head.

"Why did you catch me?" She asked, her Italian accent making everyone think of Feliciano.

"Because I'm the hero!" He said, setting her down gently. The other girl from the roof top came running over. Her hair was in a tight bun and she wore a fancy red jacket and pinstripe skirt

"Alice!" She cried, grabbing onto the shorter girl. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Why does it matter to you? I'm not the one you care about anyways." She retorted and turned to the American. "And you know, some people don't want to be saved."

She ran a few steps before towards the building before jumping, jumping higher than any human could, and landing with a soft thud on the second floor balcony before jumping again and pulling herself into an open window on the third floor.

The nations were all staring at her in shock.

"I am sorry about my friend… She is going through a very hard time… Her wife, child and sister were all taken captive 3 days ago by some very bad people who are trying to kill her… We are actually here for you all…" She said, holding out her hand at the end. "I'm Isabel, the personification of Spain. May I explain inside?"

The male nations all looked at each other and Ludwig nodded, leading the group back to were the others were waiting.

 **(So yes, the 2p and female characters are going to be a little OOC simply because I am writing them the way I would like. Nyo Italy is going to be a lot stronger and a total badass because I love it when those characters that at first come across as super sweet and carefree and weak are actually a total badass (*cough cough* Elizabeth Midford *cough*), 2p England is going to be super sweet and easily scared, Nyo Germany is going to be a bit more anxious and careful, and so on and so forth.)**


End file.
